battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
CR-2
The CR-2 is a fully-automatic blaster rifle available as a primary weapon for Assault class in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. It is earned by eliminating 200 enemies with the Assault class. Design Small and compact, the CR-2 features two grips and a short barrel. The blaster can be configured with a larger night vision scope and an extended stock to help minimize recoil. Its barrel can also be configured with a modification to allow the blaster to shoot ionized bolts. Overview The CR-2 is a fully automatic blaster with a very fast rate of fire compared to most other weapons for the Assault class, making it effective at close-to-medium range. The CR-2 suffers from very rapid damage fall off, causing it to quickly lose its effectiveness at longer ranges. Overall, the CR-2 is well-suited for close-range shootouts and indoor fighting but becomes much weaker in outdoor areas. Compared to the default blasters available to the Assault class, the CR-2 is less versatile and much more situational, sacrificing long range accuracy for greater close range power. The CR-2 is ideal for close-quarter style maps, such as Death Star II, Yavin 4, and the later stages of Starkiller Base. Statistics |range = Start damage drop-off: 15 meters End damage drop-off: 30 meters |rof = 900 |cooldown = 0.6 |cooldowndelay = 5 |venting = 1 |heat = |overheat = 50 |heatpershot = 0.02 |overheatpenalty = 1 }} Modifications |-| Reduced Recoil= |-| Ion Shot= |-| Night Vision= Trivia * The Ion Shot modification for the CR-2 features an iron sight that would serve no practical purpose since the gun already comes with a scope and the shape of the gun would block the iron sights from the user's point-of-view. * Contrary to the weapon's in-game description, the CR-2 cannot be agile as it is an inanimate object unable to move by itself. * The CR-2, along with the S-5, first appeared in The Phantom Menance as a weapon wielded by members of the Royal Naboo Security Forces. Updates Gallery CR-2.png CR-2 Joel Dabrosin.jpg|Render with no modifications CR-2 Joel Dabrosin (2).jpg|Alternate angle CR-2 Modded Joel Dabrosin.jpg|Render with all three modifications CR-2 Modded Joel Dabrosin (2).jpg|Alternate angle Reduced Recoil CR-2 - Default.jpg|No modifications CR-2 - Reduced Recoil.jpg|With Reduced Recoil modification CR-2 - Reduced Recoil Ion Shot.jpg|With Reduced Recoil and Ion Shot modifications CR-2 - Reduced Recoil Night Vision.jpg|With Reduced Recoil and Night Vision modifications Ion Shot CR-2 - Default.jpg|No modifications CR-2 - Ion Shot.jpg|With Ion Shot modification CR-2 - Reduced Recoil Ion Shot.jpg|With Ion Shot and Reduced Recoil modifications CR-2 - Ion Shot Night Vision.jpg|With Ion Shot and Night Vision modifications Night Vision CR-2 - Default.jpg|No modifications CR-2 - Night Vision.jpg|With Night Vision modification CR-2 - Reduced Recoil Night Vision.jpg|With Night Vision and Reduced Recoil modifications CR-2 - Ion Shot Night Vision.jpg|With Night Vision and Ion Shot modifications References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Fully-automatic blasters Category:Assault Blasters Category:Weapons with Reduced Recoil modification Category:Weapons with Ion Shot modification Category:Weapons with Night Vision modification